No Regrets
by celcette
Summary: Inspired by All My Lies by liddle.girl.lucy Troy, Sharpay,Gabriella and Ryan all have 10 things they would never admit.
1. Primo boy shoes and shooting hoops

Primo Boy Shoes and Shooting Hoops

(Inspired by All My Lies by liddle.girl.lucy )

10 Thinks that Troy Bolton would never admit.

1. When he was Ten years old, His father would beat him up whenever he was drunk. This was usually once every 2 weeks. He would come home groggily as he would call Troy's name. His father would run upstairs and punch him in the face before beating him up unmercifully. Troy never told anyone, not even Chad. But there was someone he told, and she didn't have Ebony curls and Latina skin.

He told Sharpay. Even if she wasn't his girlfriend and even if they weren't best friends. He would leave home after his father beat him up.

He would walk to Sharpay's Estate where he would sit in her room while she would be right beside him.

Every time Troy would walk in her room, Sharpay didn't have to say anything.

All she needed to do was give him a hug.

That was all...

2. He hates Basketball. Everything about it. And yet he does it, so his father would approve of him. So Gabriella would be able to show him up whenever she sees him playing. He remembered the day where Gabriella went over there house.

"Bolton, pass me the ball and I'll show what it's like to really play." Gabriella says with a grin.

"Give it your best shot." Troy said before he ran up to her and passed her the ball. She threw a free-throw while he looked at her play.

"I love basketball!" Gabriella says before she drops the ball and hugs him. He would hug her back gently. And then he wonders, how he can not tell her, His Girlfriend of almost 4 years, that he was getting beat up.

3. Whenever he and Gabriella would be in his room making-out. He knows that she didn't like doing this. She didn't like being held in her waist, or how he would tug on her shirt. She didn't like how he would smirk whenever it would get to passionate.

One night, when she was about to give it up to him, even though both of them knew she wasn't ready, He already saw it in her eyes that she wanted him to want her.

Sure, Troy loved her, but he never wanted her. He would never tell anyone this.

4. Every time Sharpay would walk into class with Ryan behind her. He would always greet Ryan before Sharpay or Gabriella. Somehow, deep inside a part of him knew that just by being noticed by someone other than Gabriella would make him smile. And it did.

"Ryan, Hey, Nice hat by the way" Troy would say right after Sharpay had passed him, and also Gabriella.

"Thanks..." Ryan would say, but even if he saw a smile in Ryan's face another part of him felt like Ryan would rather that Gabriella would say that. He has always known that.

5. Ever since he was 9 years old and sick. Sharpay would always come over to his house. Turn on the stereo and place a burned CD of Wicked. Troy always acted like he

Hated how she would Dance around singing along with the song "Popular" he would always groan and say "I thought you came here to make me feel better, not make me

Feel like Elphaba when Galinda did that!"

But deep inside

He liked seeing her dance. She knew it made her happy to dance.

And it made all the difference when he would clap at the end of the song.

6. He knows Gabriella has always been number one to Ryan. Always. Ever since she went to East High. Even now that they are all in New York University. He would see how Ryan, even for just a split-second, would look at Gabriella in class.

Troy would look at Ryan to see how his face looked at her. He looked at her with love. Something he would never admit.

He has seen passed this since Gabriella's first day in East High.

Even now, he would still do those.

But the problem was, when he would look at Gabriella's eyes, he would then think about how much it would've been better if they were blue.

7. Secretly, He wanted to be like Ryan. He wanted to be able to go around school and be who he is, and everyone would like him for it, something he would never do.

When they graduated out of East High and how all four of them got into NYU, he noticed how Ryan would stop dressing like Sharpay's twin, or how he would be meaner and more aggressive. He became a loner. And yet, was still accepted by everyone.

He always wanted to be like that, all he really needed was Sharpay, Gabriella and sometimes Ryan as his friends. He wanted to stop playing basketball, to stop pretending to be someone he's not.

He wanted to be himself; he wanted to be with her.

8. He has always been in love with Sharpay. Even when he and Gabriella first met, he already loved Sharpay.

But he did fall for Gabriella.

He did want to be the guy she would loose it to.

But some things never change...

And when he slept with Sharpay...

That has changed everything.

9. He would wonder why Sharpay would always miss P.E. class. Always.

He would have asked Sharpay. But he knew she would never give him a sufficient answer.

She would just change the subject. But there was this one night where he went to the hospital to get a check-up.

He saw her, in a private room with Ryan and her best friend, Gabriella.

Her face was pale and she seemed very tired.

"Excuse me, Nurse... What is she doing there?" Troy asked the nurse.

"Oh, she just got treatment. But before I tell you more, what are you to her?"

Troy would sigh. He wanted to be more, but he could never be more than who he already is. This was her friend, Ryan's pal, and Gabriella's boyfriend. At times.

"I'm her best friend..."

The nurse looked a but stunned before recovering. "She's been going in and out of this hospital since she was 16. She has Cancer." The nurse said sadly.

10. Deep inside, the morning he woke up after he and Sharpay did it.

He looked over to her then looked over to his jeans where, inside his pocket, a necklace lay. It was the necklace he was going to give Gabriella in his loyalty.

Then he looked at Sharpay and realized. He lost Gabriella when Sharpay lost it to him.

But the thing he would never admit, was the fact that whenever he would look at Gabriella, who looked at him with her trusting eyes whenever they would make-out.

He looked at her eyes for the second time, and see that she knew.

She knew about Sharpay and him.

She just cried...

He ruined 4 years of trust he has worked so hard to build.

But when he would remember his night with Sharpay, she remembered...

That he is all she has...

And so is she...

He never regretted there night...

Never again will he regret loving her.


	2. Mannicured nails and Sporty tails

Manicured nails and Sporty tails

(Inspired by All My Lies by liddle.girl.lucy )

10 things she you don't know about Sharpay Evans

1. She was sick. And she wasn't getting better. When she was 19 she went to the hospital to get a Check-up. But what she didn't expect was that she had liver Cancer. At first, she strived on getting better, but one day when she was at the hospital recovering from Surgery, she saw this little girl. She looked like a mini-version of Gabriella. She had Ebony curls and light-brown skin. She wore a pink Cinderella jumper.

Sharpay smiled when she looked at her. But when he saw which section she was in, her smile faded away. She was also sick; she had Cancer, the same kind as hers. But after staring at her for 5 minutes, she smiled once again.

The girl was freaking sick, but she was still happy. She was living her life happily, even if her case was already deeper than hers. The nurse told her she would pass away in 3 months.

She used to think her passing away was unfair because she had her whole life ahead of her. This girl didn't even have a real life yet. All she had was Barney and Winnie the pooh.

2. Sharpay never told Troy she was sick. She was afraid that once he knew, he would want her to get better. Even she did. But as time passed she realized that there will be a time where she needed to go.

Ever since Sharpay saw that little girl, she changed into someone else, someone better. Everyone noticed.

3. When Sharpay went to Gabriella's house, she learned something she couldn't believe happened. The Smart ass princess was anorexic.

When she went up to Gabriella's room she saw her rubbing her stomach while drinking pills. At first, Sharpay thought Gabriella was pregnant, to Troy.

She felt like her heart got stabbed and was never going to heal.

But when she saw Gabriella lift her shirt, she saw how thin she has gotten. She didn't look so bony when she wore her clothes. But when she looked at her stomach it was so small. But not in a sexy, petite kind of way. But a reseeding kind of way.

Then, Gabriella was out of school for 1 week. When she came back everyone was so worried...

Even she was, but she couldn't help but feel... Jealous. She was always used to being the disaster, the one people would always pray about at night.

The one that people pitied yet respected at the same time.

But Ryan was the one who reminded her that she was the Best friend. She was the one who should be calling every time she was about to eat to make sure she eats enough.

It was her Job to be there.

4. Every time Sharpay would walk into class looking like a Victoria's secret model and everyone would greet her. She would always look back at Ryan who would just walk to his seat immediately.

She never meant for Ryan to feel like an accessory. She never wanted to make him feel worthless.

But he did anyway, and she felt guilty when he changed. He turned into someone else when they entered NYU.

Even if this new Ryan was an improvement, she couldn't help but miss who he was.

5. Whenever Troy was sick she would always go over to his house and bring her CD of Wicked. She loved being like Galinda with all the sparkly outfits and the stupid, but funny jokes.

She would dance around the room looking like a complete lunatic, stumble at times and even wiggle her butt from time to time.

Troy would always say how torturing it was. And yet he would clap at the end.

It made all the difference when he did.

As always

6. Sharpay never understood why still loves Troy. Sure, he was loveable and hot. But he cheated on her, and he did it with her. She knows that Gabriella could never forgive her after what she has done, and yet she's still able to say that between Troy and Her, she gave a better effort in getting Gabriella to forgive her.

She remembered the day she told Gabriella. She went to Gabriella's house where she sat in the living room watching Gossip girl. It was a re-run of the episode where Blair found out that; Serena, her best friend, and Nate, Her boyfriend, slept with each other.

Sharpay takes the remote from the coffee table and turns the TV off.

Gabriella looks at Sharpay strangely. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asks before she shifts and looks directly at Sharpay.

Before Sharpay knew it, She cried. She bled her heart out and all Gabriella did was watch. After Sharpay had got tired and stopped crying, she sighs before she was about to speak.

Gabriella looked at her blankly, like she was a statue.

Then Gabriella's eyes started watering up as she looked down the floor. She cried silently without even asking what I was crying about.

"Gabriella…Troy and I…" Sharpay was about to explain everything, but Gabriella cutt her off.

"You lost your virginity didn't you?" Gabriella says. Sharpay looked at her eyes, she knew she didn't need to explain anymore. Gabriella looked at her unforgiveably. She knew, and no one had to tell her.

7. Sharpay always compares herself to Gabriella. She would compare which one had better hair. Or which one could sing better.

She always compared hre to Gabriella. And at the end of her endless comparison, she soon realizes;

She's the one that ruined her relationship.

She's the one that broken her heart.

And once she has finished her comparison for good, she looks at herself in the mirror.

She's the worthless person, not Gabriella.

8. Sharpay always felt like Troy loved her. She felt it, in the way he would hug her whenever his father beat him up.

In the way he told her everything, and left nothing out. And like it or not, she fell for him too. She loved his sandy-brown hair.

She loved his Dark-blue eyes. but most of all, she loved him when she could just rest her head on his shoulder and sob silently. it was a rainy day when me and Troy did it. I was angry, i was angry at Gabriella and how she was always first in Ryan's heart. It felt like Gabriella always held a bigger spot in Ryan's heart that she did. Even when they haven't met her yet. I walk into Troy's room to see him wearing nothing but a towel. I blush in embarassment.

"Sorry, i just wanted to talk to you... About Gabriella." She said. That was before Troy walked up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I know your mad right now, but i wanted to let you know that I'm about to change schools. Tomorrows my last day at NYU."

Sharpay was confused, why was he leaving? Why did he have to go? She tried to ask him but he neglected the quetion. After looking at each other for so long, they kissed for the second time. Before they knew it. They did the one thing they shouldn't have. She would've never told him how much it hurt the next day.

9. She hates Ryan in someway. When Gabriella was out of the picture all Ryan would do is be her lap dog, but ever since Gabriella came it was as if Sharpay wasn't even his sister anymore. Ryan was more of a bestfriend to Gabriella than she was. He would be the one to hold her hair back when she would vomit her dinner back. He was the one who helped her decide on her prom dress. He was the one she shared witty banters with.

She would then look at Ryan who was talking with Gabriella on the phone while they both watched Pirates of the carribean. He would never hurt her, And it hurt because she and Troy did.

She's mad at how she's suppose to be the bestfriend, she was suppos to pick-up the pieces. Gabriella was there for her when she was at the hospital. Or even over superficial things like how she lost her gold hairband. She looked all over school for it. Sharpay would never tell Ryan how angry she was or how

10. Sharpay keeps wondering if Gabriella will ever forgive her. If she will ever forgive her Betrayal. When Troy left NYU she was left alone. Ryan was to busy with Gabriella. She had no one. But Troy came, he came. He asked her if he wanted to join him in a different school. She rejects him when she says that she's about to leave. For good. Troy was shocked when he found out she only has one month left. Sharpay tells him to take care.

But the one thing she will carry to her death is this;

When she imagines herself lying in bed after she slept with Troy. She imagines that in her mind everynight and finally realizes.

She hurt people, she ruined people's relationships and made the people she loved suffer. She commited an act of passion. but the secret was; She, somewhere under guilt and lust, she felt good. She felt good that even for just one night, even if it broke Gabriella's heart, that she would feel different. Love. She never regreted her night with Troy.

But she will regret not living her life long enough or good enough.

I guess Sharpay Evans wasn't as amazing as people assumed she was.


	3. Red tights and gloomy nights

Red tights and gloomy nights

(Inspired by All My Lies by liddle.girl.lucy )

10 things Gabriella Montez would never admit.

1. Gabriella was anorexic and Bulimic. Impossible but true. She has done it to herself since she was 17. When her mother commented about how much weight she had gained, Gabriella never let it go. She would never forget how her mother said "You should really stop eating all of that...Food. Any more and I might need a crane lift to get you out of this house."

Gabriella never forgave her Mother for being the reason why she has been sent to the hospital 5 times. She would never tell her mother that she was the reason; her mother always thought it was Troy.

2. Although Sharpay was her best friend, she couldn't help but not trust her. A part of Gabriella felt as if Sharpay was this beautiful plant. You can admire it, but you can never touch it because it will hurt you. She always felt like she was on her toes when she was with Sharpay. She was competition for everything. Troy, Friends and School. She always needed to be ahead of her.

But Gabriella wanted to trust her, She wanted to be able to confined all her thoughts and feelings towards her. But she couldn't. And she could never trust her with her secret. This was that she was Anorexic.

It was Ryan whom she told that she was sick. Ryan, who's now a sarcastic, lust-driven ass, has always been there if you needed someone to talk to. Gabriella never understood why he cared so much.

3. Troy would never know how much he means to her. Gabriella would do anything for Troy to love him like how she loves him.

That's why she tried, se tried to please him. By Making-out, or by him ravishing her.

She tried to get him to sleep with her, something she wasn't ready to do. But even when she finally gave it to him, he would always have his eyes on Sharpay.

Gabriella would never admit how much it hurt her when he would always go out with Sharpay. It was obvious that Troy liked Sharpay more.

4. She and Ryan would always sit around at his bedroom eating French fries while playing with his X-box. Soon after they would be smoking around listening to the All-American rejects. Gabriella never told Ryan how much she would want him to sit there and watch Gossip girl than go out and drink while Ryan tries to knock-up anything that moves.

"Ryan, why do you always wanna Hook-up with every girl that moves?" Gabriella asks before she takes a sip from her Martini.

Ryan chuckles before he finishes his Martini. "Gabriella, why are you so hung-up with Troy?"

"Because he loves me and I love him…You wouldn't understand."

But deep inside Gabriella knew he understood.

5. She has seen through Ryan's emotions since she was 16. She knows how his reactions would be. She knows when he's mad. Insecure.

Whenever Ryan would feel humiliated Gabriella would always turn the subject around to make him seem so cool.

Ryan has always admired her for that. Even if he would never admit it.

6. She loves red tights and Hair bands. She always thought they made them look like an Upper East sider, since she loved Gossip girl that was a good thing. There was this one episode where she found out that her favorite character was Bulimic. How ironic? She saw how she suffered and ruined herself.

Whenever she felt bad about Troy making her feel Unappreciated Ryan would always cheer her up by wearing a complete replica of Chuck's, the bad boy in the show, scarf. And he would also bring a bottle of Red wine, A Cheese cake and a DVD of Pride and Prejudice to cheer her up.

Gabriella always told Ryan that it was Troy's job to pick-up the pieces. It was his job to wear that Scarf, not Ryan's.

But Ryan did anyway, but she would never admit that Ryan cared about her more than Troy did.

7. Gabriella was the only one who knew how messed up Ryan's life is. When Gabriella would ask about Ryan's mom he would never really give a straight answer except "She left us when we were younger. She didn't care, which means I don't either."

Gabriella was the only one who would ever understand how hurt he it.

8. When she found out about Sharpay and Troy's affair she didn't need to ask. Deep inside, she always knew there was something. Even if she would never admit it. She knew Troy has always had a thing for Sharpay. And he proved her right.

She never forgave Sharpay. Even when she left. She never forgave her for doing that. She wasn't mad at the fact that she and Troy had it, but she was mad that she betrayed her.

Gabriella never got mad at Troy, because she has always expected this.

And she also wasn't mad at Sharpay, because she felt how much Sharpay loved Troy. But she would never forgive them for doing that.

9. When Sharpay died she visited her grave every Sunday. She would ask why she had to go, she needed her. She needed someone to talk to, and just the thought that she would be gone made her realize that she wasn't there for her enough. She wishes she was.

10. She's scared. She's scared of not being good enough. Not being strong enough and not working hard enough. She and all four of them were all basket cases. They were all screwed.

It scares her every time she wakes up there world would be crumbling. Troy would continue to get beaten and he would go on sulking that Sharpay left. Soon, he would loose himself.

Gabriella's scared that she would no longer be number one to Ryan. It scares her that one day he might realize what a total disaster she was. He would go on partying and hooking – up with random girls.

He might not think she's beautiful anymore. He might not care.

Sharpay was the sign that they would all end up lost.

She hopes no one would see through her Red tights, Good Grades, and Ebony curls to realize what a mess she was.

She was a mess, it scares her that people might one day come to realize that she would never be enough.


End file.
